


Night Talk

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [13]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Comforting, ETNuary, F/M, Phone Calls, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Eva gets a call.
Relationships: Lil bit Eva/Oli if you squint
Series: ETNuary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eva Day!!
> 
> Cw: Night terrors/nightmares, PTSD, nervous breakdown.

Midnight.

My cell phone rings.

I’m not asleep.

I grab it, check the caller ID:

_White, Oli._

Dialing in from London.

Not…unexpected, but-

“Hello?”

“Hi Eva…”

I can already tell.

There’s something on his mind.

“I had the nightmares again”.

I close my eyes.

_Sizzling sparks, screaming every time I missed a peg._

The all-consuming fear that _this time, this is when my luck would run out, when I would fail to save-_

Ever since the invitation.

I’d been walking around staying sharp, puzzling it out, keeping my head on straight until the last possible minute.

And then it was over.

And then the _pressure_ kicked in.

He didn’t mind sleeping on the floor while I curled up into a ball at the hotel room and pretended I didn’t have to carry everyone all the time.

Anymore.

-

“…Do you want to talk about them?”

“I…guess so”.

“Okay then…”

I try to think.

What do I say?

As if this isn’t a night time ritual we haven’t been having ever since we went back to our old lives.

“Were they the same as usual?”

“Kind-of…”

I wait for him to elaborate.

“I was stuck in the chair…and it hurt…and I was hallucinating…”

That does sound like the usual.

“And then you saved me…L-Lele died…”

I shivered at the memory.

“The house staff caught up to us as we were going home, and Sarah had you at knife-point…and…”

I could hear his breathing get ragged…

“She- _she slit your throat”._

-.

_That_ was the difference.

“Oli…I’m so sorry…”

“You died right in front of me…”

Haunted.

He sounds so _haunted…_

“That’s horrible”.

“The worst part was I couldn’t do anything to stop it”.

“Well, I’m here now. And if that evil woman shows up in my doorway, she’s going to get a face full of Eva’s rage”.

“Oh dear”.

“Oh yes”.

I hear a faint laugh through the speaker.

“I don’t think she’d ever approach you after that”.

“She’d better not!”

I give a small snort and he about cracks up.

“Thanks for listening, Eva”.

“Anytime”.

It seems like the end.

But I keep my hand on the receiver.

Somehow-

“…Eva?”

“Yeah?”

The words are on the tip of my tongue.

I know-

“Can we…can we talk a little longer?”

He says them every time.

“I’m…a little scared to go back to sleep”.

“Sure”.

From there, we’ll just talk all night.

Until dawn rises, and we’ve managed to subdue both our demons.

To be honest, I don’t even mind.

Because Oli’s the nicest boy I’ve ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluffy.
> 
> 456 Vs. 433 Words


End file.
